Currently, most of locks for bicycles, electric vehicles, motorcycles and the like adopt a mechanical locking structure to lock wheels externally. Currently, there are various types of bicycle locks available on the market, including manually operated key locks and manually operated combination locks. With the popularity of public bicycle rental service, an electrically controlled public bicycle lock is developed, which also uses an external locking structure, and the external locking structure drives a corresponding locking member by an automatically controlled motor to lock a wheel.
This kind of external locking structure has a simple structure and is required to be equipped with a large number of external locking products, thus has a poor portability and a high cost. The external locking structure has a low locking reliability, is easy to be damaged, and has a high potential safety hazard. However, a dedicated bicycle rental station is relied on the site a lot, especially the bicycle sharing service developed recently. The model of bicycle sharing service aims to enable sharing and rental of public bicycle resources anytime and anywhere, this kind of public bicycle can hardly adopt a fixed-site rental, and it is necessary to use an on-board lock to achieve lock and unlock of the bicycle.